


Small Victories

by flecksofpoppy



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, FORESHADOWING I'M SORRY NOT SORRY, Gen, Humpby, Lighthearted, Prompt Fic, Silly, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, genfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flecksofpoppy/pseuds/flecksofpoppy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone needs some saving sometimes, even on slow days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Small Victories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathouse_mary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/gifts).



> Written for the tumblr Ask Meme. jolly-dolly requested: _Get me, Kuro reapers, any pairing._ (Leave a “Get Me” in my ask, and I will write a drabble about my character saving yours.)

William is ready to have Eric’s head on a platter if he doesn’t submit backlogged reports; Eric is miserable, convinced he’ll be working overtime.

At 5:30 p.m. however, he’s rather shocked to find they’ve all been neatly submitted, and Will actually lets him off early.

“Alan, mate,” Eric grins, rubbing the back of his head, “you saved me from a fate worse than…”

Alan offers a small smile and finishes the cliché.

“Death?”

Eric laughs and slings a friendly arm around Alan’s shoulders.

“Everyone needs a bit of saving, I suppose.”

Alan nods, smiling, and Eric doesn’t let go.


End file.
